Wolf Ninja! Book one: Reason behind the summoning
by Zalmiddian
Summary: When kakashi summons his dogs, he unknowingly summons Someone important to his world, even if he dosen't seem to be right off. Oc character as main character.


A young man say at a table, rapidly typing away on a laptop. He had brown wavy hair that fell in thick locks, almost reaching down to wide, semi-muscular shoulders. A tight black AcDc T-shirt stretched across a broad chest. It looked as though he had a little bit of a stomach. Though it wasn't very noticeable. He wore blue jeans and a pair of black, steel-toed boots. He frowned slightly, noticing the time. Standing up, which put him at a good 5'11", he stepped away from the table. It was one of those old, wooden tables with a ceramic top. Pushing his chair in he walked into the adjacent room. In short it was a mess. Miniature decks of card's featuring a sponge wearing a box-ish outfit or a young girl and a monkey that wore boots were strewn across the floor. Small set's of pots and pans were on a plastic, miniature kitchenette. A toy box in the shape of a barn was filled to the brim with wooden blocks, and sat between to dwarfed size chairs. Walking through the room, being careful not to slip and fall on anything, he made his way to another door and opened it.

The room was a bathroom. A cabinet was on his left and a toilet on his right as soon as he set foot in the door. The floor was done in pinkish little square tiles, which his black boots stood out vibrantly against. A shower was on the other side of the cabinet's wall, with a sink directly across from it. Complete with medicine cabinet an mirror. Opening the cabinet across from the toilet, he pulled out a black, plastic box that read "Conair" across it. Unsnapping the cheap plastic locks, he pulled out a hair trimmer. Plugging it in to a spare outlet under one of the lights he began to shave, allowing some of his white-ish face to show through. Looking at himself in the mirror, making sure he trimmed his beard straight and short enough, he took a look at himself.

He had his hair pulled back into a pony tail. It was somewhat odd. His bangs weren't quite long enough to pull back, so they were still ticked behind his ears. The "Tail" itself was only about three or four inches long, but it did it's job and kept his hair out of his face for the most part. Moving down, he found himself staring into his own, hazel eyes. He had once actually tried to see how many colors made up his eyes, but there were so many he'd given up on it shortly after. His nose, in his opinion at least, was just that, a nose. It wasn't to big, to small, disfigured, whatever. And it worked, that was the important thing. And, to top it all off, there weren't any pimples present. Nodding to himself, as he passed his own inspection, he walked back out of the bathroom, through the toy room, and back into the dinning room, where his computer still was.

The dinning room wasn't by any means big. The singe, small table sat in the middle of the floor under a large, dome shaped light. Four wooden chairs surrounded the table, two of which had baby seats. There was a small piano in the corner of the room, a rather large, vine plant growing on top of it. Along the same wall, there was a doorway that led to the house's small kitchen, which was blocked off with a small, plastic gate. On the other wall that the piano sat against was the wide entryway to the living room. It looked as though a wide pair of folding doors had once been there, as there was still a track in the doorway for a sliding door. On the opposite wall from where the sliding door used to be, there were two windows, which were currently letting in some bright sunlight, reflected off of the snowy ground. The man lingered near the computer for a moment, as if something was wanting him to come to it. Shaking himself slightly, he continued on to the living room.

The living room was simple enough. There was a green recliner on his immediate left as soon as he walked through the wide doorway. On his right was a rocking chair. In the wall next to the chair was a small fireplace. A fake set of stone logs currently occupied it. A shelf above the fireplace held a numerous amount of greeting cards that featured snow, pine trees, sleighs, and various other things. On the other side of the fireplace was another recliner, this one tan. A reading lamp set behind it. On the same wall, a decent sized Televison set sat on an entertainment stand in front of three large windows. A small speaker sat next to it, which was hooked up to the stereo on the bottom of the stand. A table sitting next to the T.v held numerous black boxes and game consoles. Moving to the other side of the green recliner, the man picked up a set of keys off the end table that set between the recliner and a love seat.

Walking past the love seat, He walked through another wide entryway. In front of him was a staircase. The bottom of which was over to the right, next to the front door of the house which was gated off with a small, wooden gate. On his left was another, smaller doorway that led to the kitchen, which was also gated off my another small plastic gate. Walking to the door, he picked up a black, leather jacket and put it on. A pair of gloves followed. As he was about to walk out he cursed softly. Walking back towards the kitchen, he reached over the gate and opened a drawer that was in the cabinet next to the gate. Taking out a pencil and a small pad of paper, her hastily scrawled a note and set it down on the counter. Turning around, he headed toward the front door again, when he remembered he'd left the computer on. Berating himself lightly, he hurriedly walked back into the dinning room and to the computer.

As he walked into the room, he felt weird, almost like there was a small tug at the back of his mind...

The man was tired. Though it couldn't be heard, he was breathing heavily through the mask that covered the lower part of his face. His right eye was only half open, as if he had just woken up. But his left eye was wide open and alert, darting this way and that. It was somewhat strange. His right eye was just a normal, black color. A normal pupil, a small iris around the pupil, though you couldn't really tell for it being black. The other eye was strange though. It was a bright red, with a black pupil. But instead of the normal iris that should be around it, there were three, coma like markings that were spinning around the pupil. A jagged scar ran from the man's mid forehead, across the eye socket, where the red eye was now residing, and down past his cheek bone. But, as strange as that was, it wasn't the strangest. The man had Gravity defying silver hair, that stood straight up on end. If it were to fall down, it would probably reach between his shoulder blades. His lean, almost lanky body was covered in what looked like blue sweat pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a strange swirl design on either shoulder. A green vest with a high color covers his chest and neck, though it seemed as if he had been cut recently, due to the gash running across his chest. A pair of black sandals finished the look. He sighed, as he pulled a scroll from one of the many pockets on his vest. He unraveled it and smeared blood across it's length, and then continued to twirl it a few times, before re-rolling it and holding it under his thumbs. He began to make strange hand signs quickly while still holding the scroll...

As the young man walked slowly to the computer, the pull on his mind strengthened, as if beckoning him to come closer...

The silver haired man continued making his strange hand signs, becoming faster with each passing second...

The young man continued towards the computer. The pull on his mind relentless, telling him to come to it, to obey, to answer it's call!

The silver haired man's hands flashed through hand signs in a blur before he suddenly stopped and slammed his hand on the ground, scroll first. A series of strange, black lines spreading outward from his hand.

Just as the young man touched the power button on the computer, the pull on his mind became complete. Letting it take control, he felt his surroundings blur, his senses dulling as he fell away to darkness...

The silver haired man watched with satisfaction as his dogs erupted from the ground and held the Missing-nin, Momichi Zabuza down so that he could charge his prized technique. He shook his head tiredly as he began to draw on all his power. That summoning should not have taken near as much out of him as it did...

The young man slowly regained his senses. First, his eyes opened, and focused as they got used to the dark light of wherever he was. He became aware he was upside down in what appeared to be a tunnel of some sort. Shifting about so that his head was now right side up, his hearing came back to him. He heard what sounded like several dog's growling...it sounded like a couple of people were talking, but he couldn't quite make out what it was they were saying from were he was. A few seconds later, he heard what sounded like numerous birds chirping loudly, accompanied with the quick footfalls of someone sprinting. A second later, a loud, almost squelching noise rent the air. Deciding he was finally re-oriented enough, he climbed up out of the hole he was in to take a look around.

Taking in what was around him, he found himself to be on a rather large bridge. A heavy mist covered most of the area. But he was pretty sure he could make out tree lines on either side of the bridge. His focus was brought back a little closer to himself though as he saw a man, with a sword as tall as he was try to cut through a girl to get at a silver haired man who had his hand through her chest. Off to his left was a kid with bright blond hair and a hunter orange jumpsuit with some sort of swirl pattern on the back. The kid reminded him of his half-brother for some reason... Shaking himself from past memories, he spotted a head of bright pink hair on a small, almost stick figure of a girl. She was wearing a pink dress with black biker looking shorts on under it. An old, overweight man stood behind her, a straw hat atop his head. As he took all this in, he saw something that made it all click. The kid in the orange, the pink haired girl, the silver haired guy...they were all wearing the same head band. He was faintly aware of the silver haired man jumping back from the swing of the massive blade as he realized...he had somehow been pulled into the world of Naruto...

The silver haired man jumped back, accomplishing a surprising number of acrobatic flips with the boy still on his hand. As he was airborne, he caught sight of a strange looking teenager sitting in the holes from where his dog's had surprised Zabuza. Focusing back on his fight, he landed on his feet, gently removing his hand from Haku's body, he place the boy on the ground and continued his fight with Zabuza.

The young man watched from his hole as the events he knew would happen, happened. Kakashi got Zabuza on the ropes. Gato showed up with an army of thugs. Naruto yelled at Zabuza about Haku. Zabuza killed Gato. Sakura found Sasuke alive, and the villagers of wave helped drive away the thugs. As he sat there, speechless and near oblivious as to what was going on around him. He found himself staring into the eye of Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja. The Jonin smiled for some reason, before saying.

"I don't know who you are, but you have some explaining to do...

End of chapter 1

Hello all, this was a boring chapter, I Know, but I had to get this one out of the way. The next chapter should be reasonably longer, and have more than 1 line of dialogue. What will be in store for The young man next time? How will he affect the Naruto-verse? Find out in chapter two of: Wolf Ninja: The reason behind the summoning.


End file.
